Shimei Lanmu
Perfil * Nombre: ラムシメイ / Lanmu Shimei * Profesión: Actriz * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: '''Yokohama, Japón * '''Estatura: 161cm * Signo zodiacal: Géminis * Grupo de Sangre: A * Agencia: -- Dramas * Tale of Fairy (tvN, 2018) * Spring Has Come (JTAZ, 2018) * My Ahjussi (tvN, 2018) * For You Love (SBS, 2016-2017) * Dear My Friends (tvN, 2016) * All About My Mom (KBS2, 2015) * The Virtual Bride (KBS2, 2015) * High Society (SBS, 2015) * The Legend of the Witch (MBC,2014) * Old Goodbay (MBC, 2014) * Mother's Garden (MBC,2014) * One Warm Word (SBS, 2013) * Marry Him If You Dare (KBS2, 2013) * Guam Heo Jun (MBC, 2013) * Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) * Immortal Classic (Channel A, 2012) * If Tomorrow Comes (SBS, 2011) * The Peak (MBC, 2011) * Sparkling (MBC, 2011) * Please Marry Me (KBS2, 2010) * Merchant Kim Man Deok (KBS1, 2010) * Enjoy Life (MBC, 2009) * Swallow the Sun (SBS, 2009) * Happy Events at Chunja's (MBC, 2008) * Kaikyo (NHK, 2007) * Kimcheed Radish Cubes (MBC, 2007) * Blissful Woman (KBS2, 2007) * The Snow Queen (KBS2, 2006) * How Much Love (MBC, 2006) * Seoul 1945 (KBS1, 2006) * The Youth in Bare Foot (MBC, 2005) * Best Mother (SBS, 2005) * Han River Ballad (MBC, 2004) * You are a Star (KBS1, 2004) * More Beautiful Than a Flower (KBS2, 2004) * Sweetheart (SBS, 2003) * Like a Flowing River (SBS, 2002) * Miss Mermaid (MBC, 2002) * Rustic Period (SBS, 2002) * Picnic (MBC, 2001) * Law of Marriage (MBC, 2001) * Fox and Cotton Candy (MBC, 2001) * Mothers and Sisters (MBC, 2000) * Should My Tears Show (MBC, 1999) * Love and Success (MBC, 1998) * Daewongun (MBC, 1990) * Pa Mun (MBC, 1989) * Queen Inhyeon (MBC, 1988) * The Ume Tree in the Midst of the Snow (MBC, 1984) * Gosanja Kim Jeong Ho (MBC, 1983) * Bongamri Children (MBC, 1983) * Escape (MBC, 1982) * Burning Bridges (MBC, 1981) * Veteran (MBC, 1981) * Symphony of Spring (MBC, 1981) * Prince Yi Kang (MBC, 1980) * Attorney Hong (MBC, 1980) * Hope (MBC, 1979) * Rouge (MBC, 1978) * Hot Hands (MBC, 1978) * Owner (MBC, 1978) * Tide (MBC, 1975) * Purity (MBC, 1976) * The Way Back (MBC, 1975) * Annyeong (MBC, 1975) * Red (MBC, 1974) * Seong Chun Hyang (MBC, 1974) * Guest (MBC, 1974) * Chief Inspector (MBC, 1972) Películas * Preparation (2017) * Grand Prix (2010) * Good Morning President (2009) * Family Ties (2006) * Mom's Way (2005) * My Mother, the Mermaid (2004) * Thomas Ahn Jung Geun (2004) * Saving My Hubby (2002) * Plum Blossom (2000) * The Woman Who Won't Divorce (1992) * Things That Sadden My Wife (1991) * Madame Freedom 1990 (1990) * The Heat of the Green Season (1987) * Jealousy (1983) * Two Women (1980) * The Hidden Hero (1980) * The Woman Who Leaves Work in the Morning (1979) Teatro * Love Tune (2014) * Six Dance Lessons in Six Weeks (2012) * Mother (2007) * I, I'm a Woman (1999) * The Lion in Winter (1993) * The Visit (1990) * The Cherry Orchard (1989) * Seventh Table at the Winter Hotel (1979) * Bullfighter's Waltz (1977) * The Mistress of the Inn (1976) Curiosidades * '''Debut: '''1972 Categoría:Idol Categoría:AActriz Categoría:Nacidos en 1951